


Anytime

by Neko135



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Caring, Crying, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Omorashi, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Wetting, Wholesome, pissing, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko135/pseuds/Neko135
Summary: Hongjoond always forgets to take care of himself. Fortunately, Seonghwa was always there by his side to help him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:44 AM and I should be sleeping. Just so you know there is no beta so apologies in advance. Hope you enjoy :")

It was infuriating. Hongjoong was sitting in his studio trying to perfect a track for god knows how long now. But no matter what beat, rhythm or sound he tried using, nothing seemed to satisfy him. Nothing seemed to be that something he was looking for. Hongjoong let out a frustrated groan getting even more irritated with himself. Some days writing songs and making tracks came so easily to him but other days, thinking of a simple top line or a melody felt like a dreadful vicious circle.

Hongjoong was so focused on the track that he didn’t even notice someone walking inside his studio. It was not until he stretched his aching body, stiff from sitting in the same position for a long time, when he noticed a reflection, a silhouette on his computer screen. That made him turn around so quickly he almost fell off of his chair and possibly dislocated his own neck.

“Easy there, we wouldn’t want you breaking your neck would we now?” Seonghwa chuckled as he looked at the latter trying to compose himself and possibly not strain his poor neck even more.

“Oh shut up. You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would notice me.” Seonghwa said with an amused expression that was not at all sorry and made Hongjoong pout even more.

“What are you even doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be having vocal lessons now?”

“Hongjoong, I already finished them.”

“Oh, and how did it go?” Hongjoong asked but all he got from the latter was a disappointed, almost pitying expression.

“What? Did it go bad? Or what, did I do something?”

“Hongjoong. I finished them five hours ago.” At that Hongjoong widened his eyes in surprise, not expecting such answer, and went for his phone to check the time. As soon as he saw it he winced and immediately realised why Seonghwa has reacted like that. It was 2:23AM and he was supposed to be in their dorm at least three hours ago.

Hongjoong felt his shoulders dropping in shame. He has disappointed Seonghwa and the rest of his team once again. It wasn’t the first time Hongjoong forgot himself and became so engrossed in his work that he neglected himself. His members were obviously not happy about that habit, especially Seonghwa, who as the oldest of the group and Hongjoong’s friend, always was the one who took care of him when he himself forgot to.

“Hongjoong-”

“I’m sorry Seonghwa. I know I fucked up again, but it is so frustrating! I know I am this close to finishing this track but the fact that I can’t do it is just, ugh!” Hongjoong groaned and let his arms fall numbly, not even an ounce of strength left in his body.

Suddenly there were arms circling around him and before he knew it he was pressed against Seonghwa’s chest. Before Hongjoong would shy away from intimate contact of any kind, from any of his members, and they respected that. They knew that their leader wasn’t as touchy as the rest of them but they did not mind it at all. However as time went on and Hongjoong’s late-night stays at studio became more frequent, not only his mind but body became burnt out. But being the leader of the group, Hongjoong refused to show any signs of tiredness. That is when Seonghwa started visiting Hongjoong in his studio even more often, trying to help the latter. And finally one day, Seonghwa came as Hongjoong was having a breakdown. That night was full of reassuring touches and words that changed their relationship completely. Hongjoong still wasn’t overly touchy with his members, however, when alone with Seonghwa he allowed himself to open himself. They would often lie together in Hongjoong’s bed cuddling when the pressure became too much, or when alone in the studio Hongjoong would lie his head on Seonghwa lap as the other would play with his hair. And they would simply talk, about everything and anything. It was enough for Hongjoong, enough for him to feel calm and safe again.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa stood in the middle of the studio holding each other, Seonghwa holding Hongjoong tight against his body and Hongjoong breathing in the calming scent of the latter.

“I know, I know you’re trying to do your best for us. But you have to take care of yourself also. The kids would throw such a fit if they saw you right now.” Seonghwa comforted Hongjoong making the other chuckle. He tried imagining his members and indeed, he could imagine their reaction being a bit, intense.

“I, I will try Seonghwa. I promise I will.”

“Oh I know, but remember though” Seonghwa as he brought his hand up to Hongjoong’s face making him look up.

“Remember that we are here for you. I am here for you.” Hongjoong looked straight into Seonghwa’s eyes and could feel himself almost choking up with how much emotion there was in them. They looked at each other’s eyes in silence which felt like an eternity when suddenly Hongjoong became aware of how close their faces were and became flustered.

“Uhm, yeah, I will. Thanks.” Hongjoong stuttered as he broke off the hug instantly regretting that and missing the warmth pressing against his body. And god was that heat slowly creeping up his neck? Was he blushing?

“Hongjoong are you ok?” Seonghwa asked but before Hongjoong even answered there was a loud grumble coming out of his stomach.  
Ok, if he wasn’t blushing before he must definitely be bright red right now.

“So you’re hungry?” Seonghwa chuckled “Don’t worry I brought some things.”

And soon after they were sitting on the floor of Hongjoong’s studio, scoffing down the food, or rather Hongjoong scoffed it down as he forgot to eat his dinner, and probably lunch as well.

“Slow down or you’re gonna choke on that.”

“I won’t-” and as if the world hated Hongjoong, a grain of rice fell not where it’s supposed to and he proceeded to violently cough. Seonghwa’s laughter in be background, usually contagious and pretty this time annoyed Hongjoong. Seonghwa handed Hongjoong a water bottle, which the latter gratefully took and immediately downed it. Seonghwa patted him on the back, making soothing circles and felt Hongjoong’s muscles slowly relax and the knots slowly getting undone.

“Are you ok?”

“Besides almost choking to death I guess I’m fine.” Hongjoong said as he finished the water bottle.

“Wow, you must’ve been really thirsty. Did you even drink anything when you were all locked up in here? Wait, don’t even answer that, I don’t wanna know and be angry again.” Seonghwa said and all Hongjoong could feel a sheepish smile forming on his face.

Seonghwa obviously knew the answer to his question, he knew Hongjoong now like the back of his hand and he is proud of that. He is proud to be the one who helps their leader wind down and let down the walls around him. Some days it was harder for Hongjoong to open up and talk about his struggles, sometimes they would argue and clash, but Seonghwa would always wait and be there for Hongjoong. Their relationship was something special, that they have both worked hard for and earned. And Seonghwa wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

After that, they decided to head back to the dorm. As soon as they stepped inside Hongjoong was met with the lack of shoes by the doors.

“Where did everyone go?”

“Oh, they all decided to go on an overnight trip to Jeju. You know, tomorrow we have a free day so they wanted to go out and rest I guess.” Seonghwa said and went inside leaving Hongjoong behind stunned. They had a free day? Of course they had! How could have he forgotten about that! But wait, if they have a free day and the kids went on a trip, then what is Seonghwa doing here. No. He couldn’t have. Did...did Seonghwa stay for Hongjoong? 

“Are you ok there?” Seonghwa called from inside the house startling Hongjoong from his thoughts.

“Y-yes!” Hongjoong answered back and made his way inside. He spotted Seonghwa in their room changing into pyjamas. He stood there and looked at the older still trying to figure out what was happening. Seonghwa noticed that “What? Something’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” At that Seonghwa’s eyes widened in surprise and immediately became soft and looked at Hongjoong with almost endearing expression.

“Don’t flatter yourself!” Seonghwa said as he made his way towards his bed.

“Huh?”

“I just didn’t feel like going, you know, lt the 99 squad play and all that.” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes. He didn’t believe it. No, he wasn’t flattering himself but he knew. He knew that Seonghwa cared for him. He cared even more than he allowed himself to show and Hongjoong knew that.

“Seonghwa...”

“Hongjoong it’s ok really. Trust me I’d rather stay here with you than have to deal with the kids all by myself. Don’t overthink it and just go to sleep, ok?” Seonghwa said and looked at Hongjoong. The latter didn’t feel any better because there must have been thousands of things that Seonghwa could have done but still he chose to stay in the dorms. But he knew that there was not point in arguing with Seonghwa especially when the older has made up his mind.

“Fine.” Hongjoong mumbled and went to the bathroom and got ready to sleep. He showered, changed into pyjamas and soon after he was in his bed.

“Goodnight Hongjoong.”

“Goodnight Seonghwa”

He was tossing around. On his back, his side, hugging one pillow to another, and nothing helped. Hongjoong couldn’t sleep. He felt tired, he was tired. But he couldn’t fall asleep. Hongjoong huffed frustrated.

“Hongjoong?” Oh shit, Hongjoong didn’t even think he was so loud.

“Hongjoong, you can’t fall asleep?” Seonghwa asked and shuffled around trying to make out the leader in the dark room. Hongjoong closed his eyes quickly trying to pretend he was asleep. He didn’t want Seonghwa worrying himself now when he should be sleeping.

“Ok, Hongjoong I know you’re awake.” Hongjoong’s heart was beating loudly. Probably loud enough that Seonghwa could hear it from his bed but he still tried to remain as still as possible. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his bed and a hand on his head, fingers slowly going through his hair.

“Did you really think it would work on me?“ Seonghwa said in an amused tone as Hongjoong opened his eyes and looked at him guilty.

“Can’t sleep?” Seonghwa asked as he kept on caressing Hongjoong’s head. They looked at each other in silence. Seonghwa waited patiently and Hongjoong just took in the silence and focused and the warm hand on in his hair.

“I...I am tired Seonghwa.” Hongjoong began talking and the latter just kept silent. Looking at Hongjoong and simply waiting for him to continue.

“I am tired. But whenever I close my eyes I just can’t fall asleep.”

“And why is that so?”

“I...I don’t...it’s that track.”

“Hongjoong-”

“Seonghwa I need to finish it by the end of this week. Without it we can’t go on with other tracks for the album.” Hongjoong said and felt his eyes dampening. He knew how much of a burden it was for him. He knew it too well but he didn’t want to admit it out loud. He refused to do so.

But with Seonghwa sitting next to him and caressing it came out so quickly. So naturally as if all that pressure was just him trying to put blame on the company for giving him so many tasks, just him imagining it all in his head, as if all the things he did were not actually that hard yet somehow he still struggled with them.

“Hongjoong stop.” Seonghwa said making Hongjoong look up at him confused. He raised his eyebrows in question but Seonghwa didn’t say anything but just hold their hands together and pulled Hongjoong up so he was sitting in front of him.

“Stop overthinking. I could literally feel and hear you thinking. Hongjoong whatever it is, you still have time. The company gave it to you for a reason. And don’t, don’t ever think that you can’t do it, because you’re always doing your best. And we all know it, I know it. Hongjoong you’re so amazing and gorgeous, sometimes I wish you could see yourself from my eyes. To see the amazing leader that have brought Ateez to where it is now.” Seonghwa smiled as he brought his hand up to Hongjoong’s face, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

Hongjoong never cried, at least not in front of his members. He never allowed himself to do so. He was their leader, the one supposed to lead them. But Seonghwa...Seonghwa always somehow managed to bring out the weak in him and always made him feel better. He never allowed himself to cry and be weak. But Seonghwa, he was an exception. 

Seonghwa didn’t say anything else, he knew he didn’t need to and Hongjoong appreciated that. He leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. They didn’t hug each other, they simply rested their bodies on each other but that was enough. Enough for them to convey everything they needed to. After a while, Seonghwa stirred a bit. Although he loved touching Hongjoong and comforting him, he knew that they should probably go to sleep.

“Hongjoong, do you think you can go to sleep now?”

“I-I don’t know....”

“How about I heat up some milk for us and after that, we cuddle on your bed?” Hongjoong was glad Seonghwa couldn’t see his face because he could feel it heating up. The idea was very tempting but the fact that Seonghwa suggested it so straightforwardly still flustered Hongjoong.

“Y-yeah, that would be nice”

After drinking their glasses of milk they were both ready under the sheets, Hongjoong tucked under Seonghwa’s chin with the older’s arms around his waist. Hongjoong looked nervous as if scared he wouldn’t be able to sleep again, but Seonghwa just tightened his arms and brought Hongjoong closer to him.

“Just sleep, don’t worry about anything. Now it’s just you and me.” At that Hongjoong could feel his muscles loosening up. Their bodies were so close that they could hear each other heartbeats. Beating slow and steady. Showing that indeed, it was just them together, in each other arms. Slowly Hongjoong fell asleep, lulled by the heartbeat he didn’t know anymore, whether it was his or Seonghwa’s, but he didn’t care.

Hongjoong was fucked.

Very fucked.

He woke up about ten minutes ago, Seonghwa’s arms still tight around him. Usually, he would just lie there and stare at Seonghwa and cuddle him, because who would pass up on a chance to look at Park Seonghwa, or maybe possibly just try to fall asleep again.

But this time it was a different case.

Hongjoong had to go to the bathroom. He really needed to pee. And Seonghwa’s arms applying pressure on his waist and bladder definitely did not help him. Hongjoong tried moving slowly, somehow detangling himself from the latter but it was all in vain. It was ridiculous. He could just get up and go to the bathroom, do his business and go back to cuddling Seonghwa in less than a few minutes.

But when he looked at the older’s face, at that peaceful expression and listened to those steady breaths he just couldn’t bring himself to wake Seonghwa up. Hongjoong squirmed and moved around, squeezing his legs as much as he could. The tightness in his belly getting more and more unbearable, painful even. His breaths were getting heavier and more rigid. Hongjoong could feel his eyes water as the pain grew so much he couldn't handle it anymore. 

“S-Seonghwa...” Hongjoong called out quietly, trying to wake the latter up. He didn’t ever dare to move to do so, in fear he might accidentally let himself slip up. Instead, he just kept on calling Seonghwa’s name over and over again, like a mantra to keep himself sane, angry tears falling down his cheeks. Finally after a few seconds which felt like an eternity, Seonghwa finally responded.

“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa groaned and rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness in them.

“S-Seonghwa, please. Please, please, please. I-I have to-” Hongjoong’s distressed voice made Seonghwa sober up instantly. His eyes shooting open finally seeing the pained expression on the leaders face. The flushed cheeks wet with tears and rigid breaths.

“H-Hongjoong? W-what’s wrong?” Seonghwa asked feeling himself panicking as well but Hongjoong was already at his breaking point.

“S-Seonghwa! I-I need to- I can’t hold it in! Ngh-” Before Seonghwa could make anything out of what Hongjoong said, he suddenly felt a small wet patch forming on his thigh, soaking through his pyjamas.

“H-Hongjoong?” Seonghwa tried talking to Hongjoong but the latter just cried harder and refused to look at him.

“I-I’m sorry, so so sorry Seonghwa! Please...please! I really didn’t mean to! I-I swear! God Seonghwa I am so sorry-”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Hongjoong. Hongjoong, look at me. Come on now.” Seonghwa said softly and moved the latter’s face to look at him while wiping his tears. Hongjoong, however, shut his eyes tightly, refusing to look at the older. Shame and guilt eating him up, showing themselves through the red colouring his cheeks.

“Come on, Hongjoong. Open them up, for me. Please.” Seonghwa kept on speaking softly to Hongjoong, slowly coaxing out of his shell. Finally Hongjoong looked through his wet eyelashes at Seonghwa. His mouth opened, another apology already at the tip of his tongue but Seonghwa brought his finger to Hongjoong’s lips silencing him.

“I’m not angry Hongjoong. I’m really not.” Hongjoong looked at the elder, trying to find any traces of lie in his eyes but he found none.

“Now tell me, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” 

“I-I...I just didn’t want to wake you up...” Hongjoong said so quietly Seonghwa wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t lying so close to him.

“Even though I am flattered you cared about me that much, promise me not to do that next time.” Seonghwa said making Hongjoong guilty even more. Of course Seonghwa wouldn’t want something like this to repeat again. He probably felt gross and disgusted by Hongjoong, regretting cuddling with him. The mere thought of Seonghwa hating him made Hongjoong’s eyes water again.

“I-I get it. You must be disgusted by me, aren’t you? I-I will clean this mess up!” Hongjoong said and tried to get up but Seonghwa tightened his grasp around him and hugged him even closer than they were before, making Hongjoong squeak in surprise.

“S-Seonghwa! W-What are you doing? Let me go!” Hongjoong thrashed around trying to free himself but the latter kept on hugging him close.

“Don’t ever say that again.”

“H-huh?” 

“Don’t ever think again that I could think of you as disgusting. I would never. Do you understand that? Never. I’m asking you to wake me up next time so I could help you with it.” Seonghwa said looking straight into Hongjoong’s eyes making the leader flustered. Hongjoong opened and closed his mouth not even knowing what to say. He was beyond stunned. He just pissed on Seonghwa and Seonghwa didn’t hate him for it, didn’t feel grossed out by it but instead offered...to help?

“H-how?”

“How what Hongjoong? Use words.” Seonghwa said in a tone that Hongjoong has never heard before.

“H-How would you...help me?” Seonghwa chuckled and brought his lips close to Hongjoong’s ear, so close Hongjoong could feel the older’s breath, making him gulp down nervously. Seonghwa rested his hand to Hongjoong’s lower belly and applied some pressure making Hongjoong gasp.

“You didn’t let it all out did you?” Seonghwa whispered into his ear as he pressed on his bladder. Hongjoong’s throat closed, not letting him respond, instead he just gasped, uneven breaths leaving his mouth. His body writhing around as Seonghwa applied even pressure with his hand. 

“You cried so much, you were so distressed just to let out a tiny bit on my leg? I don’t think it’s all Hongjoong, is it?” Seonghwa asked, breathing right into Hongjoong’s ear making him whimper.

“I asked you a question didn’t I?” Seonghwa said pressing on Hongjoong’s bladder even harder making the latter let out a choked sob.

“I-Seonghwa! Ngh! N-No...I-I need-”

“What do you need Hongjoong?”

“I need to pee!” Hongjoong screamed, big fat tears falling down his cheeks. “I need to pee so much Seonghwa please let me! Please! Please, help me!” Hongjoong begged, sobbing so much. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to pee and Seonghwa to take care of him.

“Well done.” Seonghwa said as he moved away from, earning a whimper from Hongjoong.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Seonghwa assured the latter, lifting him up in his arms and headed to the bathroom. He put Hongjoong down gently on the floor so that he was standing facing him. Hongjoong had his head lowered and caught a glimpse of a wet patch on Seonghwa’s pyjamas. He looked away ashamed but Seonghwa just chuckled at his reaction.

‘’I’m gonna take your clothes off and then a shower ok?” Hongjoong nodded not trusting himself to say anything anymore. He let Seonghwa slowly peel away his clothes and guide him under the stream of hot water. Hongjoong stood there confused. Maybe Seonghwa wanted to shower after him? Hongjoong felt himself relaxing as the water hit his body. He could feel his bladder too, still so full almost overflowing. Hongjoong was so close to releasing it all when he suddenly felt some movement behind him.

And before he knew it Seonghwa was joining him in the shower. Hongjoong panicked and didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Seonghwa hugged him from behind and once again whispered right into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“You want to let it go don’t you?”

“S-Seonghwa, ngh!” Seonghwa brought his hand on Hongjoong’s bladder and once again pressed. This time hard and intensely.

“Just do it, do it for me Hongjoong.” Seonghwa used his other hand and wrapped it around Hongjoong’s member making the latter gasp. Hongjoong could feel his knees getting weaker and weaker and finally all he could do is use his arms to support himself with the wall in front of him. Seonghwa kept on stroking his member, pressing on his stomach and whispering sweet nothings into his Hongjoong’s ear making him lose his mind.

“Ngh- Seonghwa please! I-I’m so so close-” Hongjoong pleaded and before he even realised he was turned around roughly, his back hitting the cold tiles making him hiss at the sudden contact. When he opened his eyes he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Seonghwa, down on his knees in front of him, with his hand jerking off Hongjoong’s cock, looking up at the leader through wet lashes with eyes full of lust. Before Hongjoong could even react Seonghwa took his member into his mouth making Hongjoong scream. Seonghwa didn’t go easy on him, he kept his pace quick and rough, bobbing his head and taking Hongjoong in fully till the tip hit the back of his throat. His eyes never leaving Hongjoong’s. And Hongjoong couldn’t dare to look away.

“Seonghwa! Seonghwa let go! Something- Ngh- Something is coming!” Hongjoong screamed and tried to push Seonghwa away but the latter sucked him off even harder. Hongjoong tried to hold it in so hard but when Seonghwa suddenly took him in so deep and just swallowed around his cock Hongjoong suddenly saw stars.

He realised himself inside Seonghwa’s throat with the older milking him through it. He pulled his mouth off letting last few bits spill onto his cheek and lips. Hongjoong was breathing hard, his eyes closed and head resting on the cold wall behind him.

“You’re a bad boy Hongjoong.” Seonghwa’s voice snapped Hongjoong out if the haze.

“You didn’t do what I asked you for.” Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa now knowing that the older was talking about. That’s when he saw it, his breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. At the sight of Seonghwa’s face covered in his own cum. His body suddenly feeling the painful pressure in his bladder once again.

“That’s right. I asked you for something else, didn’t I? Did I give you permission to cum? I don’t think so.” Hongjoong’s eyes widened in panic. He tried to say something but was cut off with Seonghwa’s thumb pressing down hard on the top of his cock making him groan.

“Now tell me. Should I let you pee or not? What should I do Hongjoong? Hmm?”

“Please! S-Seonghwa please! I’m sorry I was a bad boy, I promise I will listen! I will be good!” Hongjoong begged and sobbed desperately, shutting his eyes not wanting any more tears to fall.

“Hongjoong. Hongjoong look at me.” Hongjoong opened his eyes and looked down at Seonghwa. His eyes red with and puffy. Seonghwa brought his hand to Hongjoong’s cock making Hongjoong whimper, being overstimulated having just come.

“Don’t look away.” Seonghwa ordered and Hongjoong obeyed.

“Good boy.”

“Seonghwa please! Please, please please! I can’t hold it in anymore!”

“Go on Hongjoong. Do it, release it on me.” Hongjoong didn’t even process what Seonghwa said and just let it all out.

He was a good boy. He watched. He watched as he pissed, his cock still in Seonghwa’s hand, letting the warm stream hit Seonghwa’s body. Legs, stomach, chest, wherever Seonghwa guided his cock. Seonghwa brought Hongjoong’s cock even higher and let his tongue out, looking straight up at Hongjoong, his eyes conveying everything.

And that’s what Hongjoong did. He watched as he pissed, the stream hitting Seonghwa’s tongue. Whoever was to see this they would think it’s disgusting. But Hongjoong, oh he was so turned on by the sight of Seonghwa kneeling in front of him. He felt as he was marking the latter. Marking Seonghwa as his own and he liked that. He loved that. Finally, when he let it all out his knees gave out under him. Fortunately, Seonghwa caught him and hugged him close.

“You did good Hongjoong. I’m so proud of you.” Hongjoong hummed back and just pressed himself even closer to Songhwa, not feeling any ounce of strength left in his body.

“Will you allow me to take care of you when you forget yourself again?”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come at me. What can I say, I was bored. I don't know that I just did.


End file.
